The Ate-TL: The Flying Biscuit Cafe with Steve Agee
"The Ate-TL: The Flying Biscuit Cafe with Steve Agee" is Episode 223 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Steve Agee. "The Ate-TL: The Flying Biscuit Cafe with Steve Agee" was released on October 3, 2019. Synopsis We're kicking off Octdoughberfest 2019: The Ate-TL with actor and comedian Steve Agee (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, The Sarah Silverman Program) as we review The Flying Biscuit Cafe, an Atlanta-based chain that specializes in southern style biscuits. Plus, another edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro In the early American South, flour was scarce and reserved for only the richest of households. The abundance of corn instead made cornbread the people's loaf until the 19th century when increased wheat production and better milling efficiency, combined with the invention of baking powder, led to the creation of one of the region's most beloved foodstuffs: the southern-style biscuit. Distinct from the UK idea of a biscuit (i.e., a mislabeled cookie), the southern-style biscuit is soft, fluffy, and savory, served at all times of the day, often with butter, honey, or gravy. The biscuit's popularity grew over the decades and persisted on the other side of the Civil War into the 20th century. Chains like Kentucky Fried Chicken and store-bought brands like Pillsbury helped take biscuits nationwide. Flash forward to 1993, when restaurateur Delia Champion, with an investment from a member of The Indigo Girls, opened an all-day breakfast joint in the Candler Park neighborhood of Atlanta, Georgia, with its hook being biscuits baked in store. Champion, who is openly gay, endeavored to have her diner be an LGBT-friendly oasis in the red state capitol - a legacy that continues under the stewardship of its current management, brothers Joseph and Matthew Hsiao. Today, on the back of its famous biscuits and grits, Champion's concept has expanded into twenty-five locations in four southeast states and has become a diner destination for celebrities, tourists, and locals. And while flour may now be cheap and abundant, a properly made biscuit remains a rare Southern delicacy. This week on Doughboys, we begin Octdoughberfest 2019: The Doughboys Present: The Ate-TL, our month-long exploration of Atlanta's food (and other stuff) with Atlanta's own Flying Biscuit Cafe. Fork rating Mary Lynn Rajskub also ate with them, and in the next full episode where she was the guest, she rated it 3 forks. The guys discuss it, and remove it from the Golden Plate Club. Snack or Wack: Tour Leftovers Edition In Snack or Wack, they taste test a snack item, and decide if it is 'snack' or 'wack.' (And today, they add 'snacklanta' as a 'super snack'.) Steve Agee had to leave, so engineer Emma (Emmer) Erdbrink joined them this time. On their recent tour, they had audience members bring snacks and they had some leftovers they brought to Atlanta with them. Today, they try Cow Chips which are chocolate-covered potato chips. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #FastFoodMascotFlavorite The Feedbag Photos